Show Me
by Ninde.88
Summary: Las llamas que nos rodeaban, eran ardientes. Cual fuego del mismísimo infierno. Y él, estaba en frente mía. Me miraba… con ojos vacíos. Como si realmente no me estuviese viendo a mí. A Lucy. A Luce. Y yo no era capaz de otra cosa salvo chillar. ¡Soy yo, Natsu: Lucy! ¡Mírame, vamos, mírame...! Pero él, seguía sin verme.
1. Show Me

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Muéstrame

·

El pijama se me había quedado completamente pegado a la piel. Igual que una segunda capa. El pulso me latía tan fuerte, que dolía en mis venas. Era la cuarta vez que tenía el mismo sueño, en apenas una semana. Mi boca solo atinaba a tomar más aire, mientras que las gotas perladas de sudor bañaban mi frente y mi espalda. No era capaz de entenderlo. Por más que me rompiese la cabeza, no le encontraba sentido alguno.

Las llamas que nos rodeaban, eran ardientes. Cual fuego del mismísimo infierno. Y él, estaba en frente mía. Me miraba… con ojos vacíos. Como si realmente no me estuviese viendo a _mí_. A Lucy. A _Luce_. Y yo no era capaz de otra cosa salvo chillar. «¡Soy yo, Natsu: Lucy! ¡Mírame, vamos, mírame!» Cada vez que despertaba, sentía la garganta hecha pedazos. Como si realmente me hubiese roto todas las cuerdas vocales de tanto gritar. Pero él, seguía sin verme.

Su bufanda blanca de escamas, regalo de Igneel, por algún motivo que no llegaba a alcanzar, estaba alrededor de mi cuello. Odiaba esos ojos verdes huecos. En verdad, los odiaba con toda mi alma. Porque me aterraban. Hacía apenas un par de días que habíamos regresado de nuestra incursión a Álvarez, cuando mis extrañas pesadillas habían empezado a romperme en sueños. Una y otra vez, sin parar. Por más que me habían preguntado, era incapaz de contar lo que me estaba pasando. Porque, ¿Cómo explicar algo que no entiendes?

Mi pesadilla siempre terminaba igual. Conmigo lanzándome a sus brazos, desesperada por recuperarle. Porque yo, era suya. Desde el momento en que me miró, lo supe, aunque nunca haya querido reconocerlo ante nada, ni ante nadie. Puede que ni a mí misma. Al menos, no del todo. Pero el _verano_ de mi sueño, no era _mi_ verano. No era el muchacho atolondrado que disfrutaba con su gato pescando en las orillas del lago. No era el joven ardiente y alborotador del que me había enamorado. No era el chiquillo infantil que me hacia reír con sus disparatas ideas, ni era el chico valiente que no titubeaba en dar lo mejor de si mismo en cualquier situación.

Era alguien, capaz de helarme hasta el mismísimo aire que respiraba, a causa del miedo que me provocaba. Y yo, desesperada por recuperarle, terminaba lanzándome a abrazarlo, para besarle con todo lo que resguardaba para él. Porque lo tenía bien oculto, dispuesto para cuando ambos estuviésemos preparados para afrontarlo. Por algún motivo, aquella aterradora presencia, me devolvía el beso de manera feroz, desesperado por aferrarse a algo, aunque no supiese a qué.

Siempre igual. Acorralada entre las llamas y sus brazos. Alzándome, y apretujándome contra él de la cintura, para morder mi boca en un frenesí descontrolado. Lo peor de todo, no era el hecho de que me devolviera el beso. Sino que yo aumentaba mi propio ímpetu junto con el de él, como si nos atormentara la idea de separarnos aunque fuese por un simple instante.

Mi mano tembló, sujetando el manillar de la puerta. Si alguien me preguntara justo en ese momento, qué era lo que me había impulsado a venir hasta aquí, no sabría qué responder. Pero aquella necesidad, me había retorcido las entrañas. Apenas había alcanzado a abrocharme unas sencillas playeras, cuando me había tirado a la calle. Y había corrido más que en toda mi vida. La adrenalina golpeaba y bombeaba mi pulso a una velocidad desenfrenada. Aun ataviada en mi sencillo pijama veraniego de dos piezas. Con el pelo suelto, y probablemente alborotado.

Dando bocanadas por recuperar el aire, y aun con mi mano temblando, giré el manillar de la puerta. La imagen de Happy dormido hecho una bolita encima de un silloncito individual, fue lo primero que inundó mi mirada. La hamaca estaba vacía. No había rastro de Natsu por ninguna parte. Trague en seco, con las imágenes de mis pesadillas atormentando mi alborotada mente. Por algún motivo que no pude comprender, la inquietud se ensañó con la boca de mi estómago, provocándome casi arcadas.

Con un arrojo que no supe discernir de donde provenía, alcancé las escaleras a pasos ligeros. Mi pequeño amigo seguía durmiendo, ajeno a mi intrusión nocturna. Si despertaba, estaba segura de que formaría un escándalo sin precedentes, haciendo alusión a que, probablemente, me había convertido en una «acosadora y delincuente nocturna». El simple pensamiento, me hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Adoraba a ese gato, por mucho que enrollara la lengua en determinadas sílabas para fastidiarme.

Cuando alcancé la puerta de aquella habitación, el aire que había conseguido recuperar me abandonó de golpe, dejándome una sensación de mareo. El pulso me retumbaba en las venas, pero necesitaba verle. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Que si me miraba, sería él, y no un personaje aterrador. Porque lo sentía. Era como si esa oscura presencia no tuviese restricción o limitación alguna. Y _yo_ , fuese lo que _él_ más deseara.

Inspiré con profundidad, intentando calmar los latidos desbocados del corazón, y finalmente giré el manillar. Las bisagras de la puerta chirriaron con suavidad, y agudicé la mirada, acostumbrándome a la luz nocturna que se filtraba por la ventana, dando al cuarto una imagen espectral.

Y el rostro de mi tragafuegos, durmiendo con tranquilidad, fue lo que me dio la bienvenida.

Sentí tal alivio, que mis piernas no sostuvieron durante más tiempo el peso de mi cuerpo, y me dejé caer lentamente al suelo. Quise reír, a causa del histerismo que me había dominado por completo. No llamas. No personaje aterrador. No beso caliente y desbocado. No nada. El bálsamo inundo mis sentidos, y alcé el rostro, para contemplar como el dragon slayer de fuego continuaba durmiendo de manera pacífica. La ventana se mantenía abierta, dejando entrar la brisa fresca veraniega. Sus cabellos lucían alborotados, y su cuerpo acompasaba una respiración sosegada. La sábana ligera le cubría hasta la cintura, mientras que una de sus piernas colgaba del colchón de manera despreocupada. Lucy quiso espetar una risa de felicidad. Guardaría aquella imagen por el resto de su vida.

Y jamás hablaría de aquella incursión nocturna, por supuesto.

Con renovadas fuerzas, se agarró al manillar de la puerta para ayudarse a levantarse de nuevo, y echó una última mirada a la habitación, para contemplarle con tranquila dulzura. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

Una venda.

Anudada sobre su antebrazo derecho.

Y aquella punzada molesta acuchillando de nuevo su cerebro.

Su pulso comenzó a descontrolarse de nuevo. Natsu jamás había tenido _nada_ vendado durante tanto tiempo. Su magia, le ayudaba a cicatrizar las heridas con más celeridad. Forzó a su mente a funcionar a toda velocidad, cual locomotora sin control. Desde que había regresado, había mantenido su brazo vendado. Nadie había dicho nada al respecto, considerándola como alguna herida de su entrenamiento. Pero nadie había visto nada. Ni siquiera Wendy.

Aquel último pensamiento fugaz, hizo pedazos su serenidad. Algo iba mal. Y ese detalle, no hacía otra cosa que llamar su atención a gritos. Las piernas volvieron a temblarle. Con la garganta apretada, se acercó a la orilla de la cama. ¿Y si estaba alucinando? ¿Si todo estaba siendo producto de su imaginación? ¿Estaría sacando las cosas de quicio, a causa de su poco juicio, provocado por sus pesadillas? Sin embargo, no detuvo su avance. Se sentó con sutilidad en la orilla, y con manos temblorosas, se acercó al brazo vendado.

Frunció el ceño de manera profunda. Su antebrazo despedía calor. Su boca dibujó un gesto tenso, y durante unos momentos, titubeó. Tal vez, solo tenía que preguntarle por la venda. Una parte de si misma, le reprochó en cara que estaba abusando de su confianza, pasándose ocho pueblos. El rostro pacífico de Natsu hizo que su conciencia tronara con más fuerza. Sin embargo, alargó los dedos hasta la venda, y sujetó el nudo del extremo.

Quiso gritar con fuerza, cuando una mano sujetó su muñeca, parando en seco el movimiento de desabrocharla. Con el otro brazo, el dragon slayer la había tirado sobre la cama en un solo movimiento, y al instante tapando su boca para evitar que el chillido retumbase contra las paredes, partiendo la noche en dos.

Los ojos verdes e intensos de Natsu, le habían dado la bienvenida. Lucy temblaba por completo. Al instante, el tragafuegos reconoció el perfil de la rubia, y sus ojos pasaron de la afilada sospecha a la más pura estupefacción. Y espantado, apartó la mano que cubría la boca de la maga estelar, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.

—¿¡Lucy!? ¿¡Pero qué demonios…!? —sin embargo, su alboroto murió en su garganta, al ver las lagrimas correr libremente por el rostro de la rubia— Qué coño… —musitó asustado— ¿Lucy? ¡Lucy! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Ha ocurrido algo!? —con miedo de haberla aterrado, quiso darse un chocazo contra la pared, por animal— Joder, _Luce_ , perdona. Me has asustado, estaba durmiendo, y de repente… —pero ella continuaba con las mejillas sutilmente encendidas, intentando no romper a sollozar— Lucy, tranquila —suplicó, y la incorporó, para apretujarla entre sus brazos, aterrorizado de pensar que ella tenía miedo de él— Vamos, _Luce_ , dime algo, me estas asustando —susurró espantado.

—Lo siento… —aquel susurró roto de la rubia desgarró el último trozo de sueño que mantuviese su cuerpo— He tenido una pesadilla horrible —hipó con sutilidad, oculta sobre el hueco de su cuello— Últimamente no hace más que repetirse, no me deja dormir. Me despierto aterrada —reconoció, con las mejillas encendidas.

Natsu se separó de ella con sutilidad, aun sosteniéndola de los brazos, y la contempló con cuidado, pendiente del más mínimo cambio de humor en ella. —¿Por eso has estado tan rara estos últimos días? —pensó durante un momento lo que acababa de decir— Bueno, tú ya de por si eres rara, pero últimamente estabas _más_ rara de lo normal. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —regañó— Podría haberme quedado a dormir contigo, o podrías haberte venido tú si hubieses querido —frunció el ceño, y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona—, tonta —alargó la «o» de manera burlona.

Ella se llevó la mano al rostro, empezando a avergonzarse por completo. Empezaba a caerle el peso de sus paranoias nocturnas con una entereza aplastante. Sus pesadillas no hacían nada más que alborotarla los nervios, y destrozarla la poca calma que la quedaba. Negó con la cabeza, ofuscada consigo misma, cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que había estado a punto de hacer, había sido una absurda locura. Se sonrojó con fuerza, al caer en la cuenta de que Natsu vestía únicamente un sencillo pantalón de dormir, y aquellos abdominales contraídos parecían estar tentándola a gritos. Se obligó a apartar la mirada, antes de que sus pensamientos, desembocaran sin remedio, en otros _muy_ _diferentes_. Y mucho _más_ calientes, de hecho.

Boqueó de la impresión, cuando Natsu, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se hizo a un lado, invitándola a entrar, con esa sonrisa socarrona suya. Y su cerebro por poco sufrió un cortocircuito.

—A dormir, Lucy —anunció divertido y feliz de la vida.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron a causa de emoción contenida, y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, dispuesta a meterse bajo la sábana, al lado de aquel cuerpo cálido. Durante un instante, la venda del brazo que sostenía la sábana, casi la guiñó al rostro con descaro. Y la sonrisa murió en su boca, paralizándola por completo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Las palabras habían salido de su boca en un latigazo, sin poder retenerlas. Aquella tela enrollada, provocaba que su estómago se retorciese con fuerza. Cuanto más la miraba, más sensación de pánico tenía. Y deseó. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Natsu la mirara de manera hastiada, y bufara, para decirla que se dejara de sandeces, y le dejara dormir de una bendita vez.

Pero por algún motivo, la sonrisa de Natsu también murió.

Y durante aquel momento, imaginó como las llamas de sus sueños comenzaban a cubrir por completo las paredes de la habitación.

·

·

N/A: Vosotros decidís si la continúo, o la dejo aquí.

Esto está prácticamente recién salido del horno (?). Esta idea ha golpeado fuertemente mi cabeza durante estos últimos días, y no he podido resistirme a plasmarla en papel (¿Word cuenta como papel…?). En fin, lo dejo a vuestra elección.

Nos leemos!

Nindë


	2. Show Me - Parte II

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Muéstrame: Parte II

·

Se remojó la cara con agua, y se apoyó con las manos sobre el lavabo, agotado emocionalmente. Las gotas de sudor frío continuaban resbalando espalda abajo, y con el ceño fruncido en gravedad, contempló su reflejo en el espejo.

Unos cabellos rosados despeinados, y unas sencillas ojeras en su rostro, le dieron una bienvenida poco agradable. Happy continuaba durmiendo placidamente en uno de los silloncitos, aun en el salón de abajo. Quiso estrellar un puñetazo contra el espejo. Desde que había regresado, las pesadillas no habían hecho otra cosa que empeorar.

No lo entendía del todo. Ese _otro_ tipo, había aparecido de la nada. Cual bruma en la niebla. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, lo veía _ahí_. Justo detrás de su espalda, y con esa sonrisa peliaguda pintada en el rostro. Pero lo peor, no era _eso_. Lo peor, era que se veía exactamente _igual_ a _él_.

A medida que había continuado entrenando, esa sombra caótica había empezado a tomar una forma más definida. Al principio, solo había comenzado como trazos oscuros e irregulares, pero a medida que había continuado, aquella silueta había terminado luciendo exactamente igual a él. Quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared. Lo que había comenzado como algo inofensivo, había terminado por despertar algo mucho más… _peculiar_.

— _¿De qué te sorprendes?_

El tragafuegos no pudo evitar el respingo que invadió su cuerpo. Había sido como mentar al diablo, para que este apareciese justo detrás de él, y le devolviese aquella sonrisa escabrosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para contar mentalmente hasta diez.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a abrirlos, _él_ se mantenía en la misma posición a su espalda. — _Vamos, no querrás jugar ahora a este juego de las escondidas, ¿verdad?_

—Joder —masculló desesperado, y enterrando una mano entre sus rosados mechones—. ¿¡Qué coño quieres!? —blasfemó entre dientes, mirando directamente el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo.

La sombra afiló más su sonrisa. — _Ya te lo dije_ —contestó con soltura—. _Cuando varias fuerzas luchan en un cuerpo, su apariencia cambia dependiendo de la que sea más fuerte. Y tú_ —afirmó, señalándole con el dedo hacia el antebrazo vendado—, _te has vuelto muy fuerte, gracias a mí._

Natsu se agarró con más violencia a la porcelana del lavabo. —¿¡A ti!? —farfulló al aire, con ironía— Yo no le debo _nada_ a _nadie_ ¡Ni siquiera sé quién coño eres! —replicó con disgusto.

— _¡Parece que no lo entiendes!_ —exclamó el reflejo, fingiendo sorpresa— _¡Eres una mala falsificación, Natsu! Déjalo ya…_ —bufó con hastío, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—, _me aburres._

Natsu apretó las mandíbulas, al punto de crujirle los dientes. —Tú si que me aburres, cabrón. Vuelve por donde has venido —ordenó con fuerza, dispuesto a abandonar el cuarto de baño.

Sin embargo, su reflejo perdió la sonrisa. — _Nunca deja de sorprenderme lo idiota que eres_ —masculló con aburrimiento—. _Te lo dije en su momento_ —amenazó—. _Si mis poderes crecen, me ganaré el derecho de mandar, y tú te convertirás en una parte de mí. No puedo creer que alguien como tú, sea parte de mí, es inaudito_ , _a parte de vergonzoso_ —su mirada, de un verde oscuro brillante, se pudrió en cólera— _. No podré volver a mirar a la cara a ninguno de mis semejantes…_

En un arrebato descontrolado, Natsu enganchó un bote de una de las estanterías, y la estrelló contra la pared de enfrente. —¡Cállate, por un demonio! —vociferó descontrolado— ¡Solo eres una jodida sombra! —exclamó, desesperado.

El reflejo enarcó una ceja. — _A este ritmo, me será muy fácil tomar tu alma. Si es que la tienes, claro_ —su boca se curvó en un trazo violento—. _Tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿cual es la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo? No me refiero a tonterías como «uno es una persona, y el otro un animal» o «uno tiene dos piernas, y el otro tiene cuatro patas»_ —puntualizó, rodando los ojos—. _A su manera, la habilidad y el poder son exactamente el mismo. ¿Por qué entonces uno se convierte en rey, y controla la batalla, mientras que el otro se convierte en caballo, y lleva al rey?_ —la mirada de su reflejo brilló con demencia— _solo hay una respuesta: ¡el instinto!_

Natsu quiso decir algo, pero su boca no articuló gesto alguno.

— _Para que dos seres idénticos se vuelvan más poderosos y ganen fuerza, necesitan convertirse en el rey. Deben buscar más batallas, y con ellas, poder. ¡Tienen sed de batallas, y viven para machacar, para triturar y destrozar sin piedad a sus enemigos!_ —el tono de su voz se bañó en perturbación— _en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser, duerme el afilado instinto asesino de matar, ¡de masacrar!_ —aseguró— _pero tú no tienes eso. ¡Tú no tienes este instinto básico! ¡Por eso eres más débil que yo, Natsu! Y me niego a llevar a un rey que es más débil que yo. Si eres más débil que yo, entonces te destruiré_ —su boca dibujó una macabra sonrisa—. _Y me quedaré con tu corona._

Los puños de Natsu comenzaron a temblar de manera violenta, igual que sus hombros. —Maldito hijo de puta… —blasfemó, hirviendo en furia.

Pero el reflejo volvió a sonreír, como si en vez de amenazarle, le hubiese dirigido el halago más absoluto. — _Tal vez…_ —musitó, mirándose las uñas de manera despreocupada—, _la rubita también tenga algo que decir. Por eso has callado, y dejado que se marchara, ¿verdad? Pobrecita… tan desolada… tan sola…_ —susurró, acariciando el cristal desde dentro del espejo—. _Tienes miedo de que ella descubra lo que has despertado, ¿verdad?_

Durante un instante, la cólera atravesó los ojos verdes de Natsu de manera demoledora, y descargó un puño contra la pared, justo al lado del espejo. —¡NI SE TE OCURRA! —vociferó, con la cólera retorciéndole en las venas— ¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A ELLA, O TE JURO QUE TE DESTROZARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! —respiró agitadamente durante unos segundos, intentando tranquilizarse, después de escuchar como Happy se removía inquieto ante el escándalo que estaba formando— No tengo ni idea de quién, o qué coño eres, pero si te crees que podrás conmigo, te estaré esperando—amenazó, acercando el rostro al milímetro del espejo—. Y si crees que dejaré que te acerques a ella, ten por seguro que antes de que puedas respirar cerca, te mataré.

El reflejo comenzó a perder la sonrisa lentamente.

Natsu sintió como sus llamas comenzaban a tomar más intensidad. —Como te atrevas siquiera a acercarte a cualquiera que sea importante para mí, te destrozaré —repitió, con la advertencia rondándole por todas las líneas del rostro—. Aunque simplemente sea por pestañear, maldito bastardo.

La boca del reflejo se torció en una mueca tensa de disgusto. — _Tsk_ —chasqueó la boca con desdeño, recorriéndole el perfil con la mirada—. _Parece que tu instinto, y tu deseo, no se han ido del todo. Supongo que no hay otra opción. Te reconoceré como el rey…, por ahora. ¡Pero no lo olvides! No olvides que cualquiera de los dos, podría convertirse en el rey, o en el caballo._

Natsu le mantuvo la mirada, con los hombros y el cuello inmersos en tensión.

El reflejo apoyó las manos sobre el cristal, y se acercó, como si estuviese a punto de salir fuera. — _Si alguna vez me das la oportunidad… ¡te hundiré y aplastaré el cráneo!_ —aseguró con violencia—. _Y una última advertencia_ —volvió a sonreír de manera demencial— _: si de verdad quieres controlar mi poder… ¡asegúrate de no morir, antes de que yo regrese!_

Natsu tragó en seco, y abrió fuertemente los ojos de la impresión, tras advertir que su otro reflejo del espejo, había desaparecido.

·

·

—¡ _Luce_!

La joven maga estelar pegó tal chillido, que partió la madrugada en dos, con los restos del grito recorriendo inevitablemente el edificio por completo. Se dio la vuelta desde su entrada, aun con una de sus playeras en la mano, para contemplar como el tragafuegos había atravesado, literalmente, el cristal de la ventana, situada justo encima de su cama.

Y no pudo evitar boquear de la impresión.

Con el recuerdo aun fresco en su cabeza, reconocía que la desazón la había recorrido por completo, tras caer en la cuenta de que Natsu no le explicaría nada respecto al vendaje de su brazo. Con un dolor desconocido retorciéndole la boca del estómago, se había levantado, y se había marchado por donde había venido, en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Había estado caminando durante un buen rato, absorta en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué cuanto más intentaba acercarse, más parecía que él la estuviese apartando? Desde que había vuelto, era como si un muro de cristal se hubiera alzado entre ellos. Las cosas eran iguales, pero a la vez distintas. Era más profundo. Mucho más. Como si ya no pudiesen tomar las interacciones entre ellos tan a la ligera. Sabía que el cabeza ladrillo del tragafuegos también lo había notado. Y sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ¡Ella no quería que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran! Pero parecía que, sencillamente, no es que hubiesen cambiado. Sino que habían evolucionado, y ninguno había sido capaz de pararlo.

Tras un parpadeo, los trozos rotos del cristal de su ventana, se clavaron en sus retinas, justo como si la estuviesen apuñalando. Y su puño tembló por la furia. —¡Maldito descerebrado, MI VENTANA!

·

·

El tragafuegos bufó irritado, con un sencillo chichón humeando en su cabeza, y con la ventana –recién– restaurada, tras él. Sentado al estilo indio en la cama de tonos claros, contemplaba como Lucy, aun echando humo, esperaba sentada al igual que él pero justo al otro lado del lecho, y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Y bien? —masculló la joven rubia dignamente, y aun con los resquicios del enfado reverberándole en el cerebro.

Sin embargo, Natsu curvó la boca en un gesto tenso, y le dirigió la mirada más intensa que hubiese destinado a nadie a lo largo de toda su vida. La maga estelar tragó en seco, y el enfado se diluyó ante un rostro de auténtica preocupación, ante la mirada del tragafuegos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —consultó ella con suavidad.

Casi pegó un respingo cuando, sin resquicio de duda, el dragon slayer de fuego había acercado su brazo vendado, justo debajo de sus narices, y sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

Y Luce quiso boquear –por segunda vez–, a causa de la impresión.

Contempló el vendaje sin aliento, y sin poder evitarlo, recorrió suavemente la venda con las yemas de los dedos. Miró a Natsu, aun con la estupefacción inundándole los sentidos. Él, estaba confiando en ella. Le estaba otorgando la suficiente confianza, como para que le desanudara el vendaje, y pudiese contemplar lo que ocultaba.

Devolvió la intensa mirada que él le estaba dedicando. Reconocía que estaba asustada. Reconocía que le había dolido que él no dijese nada, y que sobre todo, no la hubiese detenido. Sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero… ella confiaba en él, más que nada el mundo. Cerró los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa con suavidad, dejando noqueado al tragafuegos.

La joven rubia posó la mano sobre el vendaje, y se acercó a él, hasta posar la otra sobre su mejilla, provocándole un respingo de sorpresa. —No quiero saberlo —aseguró.

La respuesta, originó que el tragafuegos la contemplara conmocionado durante unos segundos, dejándole literalmente sin habla.

—Solo… —dudó—, no lo utilices. _Yo_ sé que eres fuerte, Natsu —suplicó—. Sin embargo, si te ves obligado a utilizarlo…, solo ten mucho cuidado, _por favor_.

El estómago de Natsu cosquilleó durante unos segundos, y _algo_ , que no supo identificar, le retorció su naturaleza ígnea, provocando que esbozara una sonrisilla salvaje. —¡Pues claro! —aseguró, sin asomo de vacilación.

Ella suspiró con profundidad, y le contempló con resignación inaudita. —Bien. Creo que deberíamos descansar. Menuda nochecita… —aireó desganada.

—¡ _Yosh_! —Natsu estiró los brazos al aire— ¡A dormir, Luce! —coincidió, zambulléndose entre las sabanas, y rebulléndose con gustito contra su almohada.

La ceja de Lucy tembló, sin poder remediarlo. —¡Me refería a que _yo_ , descansaría en _mi_ cama! —puntualizó, con la venita de la frente hinchada, y alzando un puño amenazador— ¡ _Tú_ puedes irte a la _tuya_!

Sin embargo, la cabeza de Natsu había emergido de entre las sábanas, para contemplarla con un matiz singular en la mirada. —Creía haberte oído decir que tenías pesadillas —comentó sin delicadeza alguna.

Las mejillas de Lucy se encendieron a causa de un calor apresurado, y quiso abrir la boca para protestar, pero una sonrisilla volvió a conquistar la boca del tragafuegos.

—Podrás dormir tranquila, _Luce_ —sin embargo, su boca se curvó en un detalle perturbador —. Te prometo que _yo_ , _no_ me _iré_ a _ningún otro_ _sitio_.

·

·

N/A: ¡ya era hora!

Parece que después de un tiempo, mi musa ha decidido hacerme caso, para ponerse a currar un rato. Bien. Con este capitulo, cerramos el broche de _Show Me_. Llevo "amasando" la continuación durante un buen tiempo, hasta que por fin ha visto la luz.

En fin, no voy a aburriros más, así que ya me contaréis.

¿Nos leemos?

Nindë


End file.
